Uni Days
by penelope90
Summary: Lucy's an English major in university just trying to live her life and pass her classes. Though it's hard with so many distractions. {University AU}(Amateur writer:I'm just having fun)
1. Chapter 1

"Hey! I'm moving tomorrow, so.. Party at my place tonight?" Cana's voice comes through the phone, which i have on speaker as I paint my toenails baby blue.

"Wait, one sec," I lean towards my laptop to check the time, it's 10:34 AM. "Sure, what time specifically?"

"Whenever it's dark enough to sneak half the school into my huge-ass house! This totally violates my lease!" Cana squeals into the phone.

"No, like for real." I groan as i realize i practically painted my entire pinky toe baby blue, before i quickly correct it.

"Come at 9, see you later, Lucy-goosey." Cana giggles before hanging up.

I shake my head as i set down my nail polish bottle next to my phone on the bedside table, and close my laptop.

If Cana says come as early as 9, that means she's going to make me do the setting up, so I'll have to show up later than that. Like 10:45? Yeah. So there's definitely enough time to take a bath and a nap, plus I'm starving.

I get up and shuffle to the kitchen, treading carefully so as to not mess up my nails.

I hear a door slam before i reach the kitchen, sighing, i turn to the front door.

"Natsu, take off your shoes before you come any farther, Happy already tracks in enough dirt." I nag my roommate and best friend.

As if on cue, the cat in question comes through the open window that leads to the fire escape.

"Mrreow?" The Russian blue seems to have sensed he was just the subject of our conversation.

"It's fine, right, Happy?" Natsu bends down as he cooed at his cat, which approaches him and takes a running leap into his arms.

"Happy's totally clean!" Natsu grins as he stands back up with Happy perched on his shoulders.

The cat mewls as if agreeing with his owner.

"Whatever, just take off your shoes." I groan as I continue my trek to the fridge.

"What are you eating?" Natsu slides into the small kitchen, Happy still secured on his broad shoulders.

"I have no idea..." I grumble as I stare into the painfully bare refrigerator.

"Wanna order Chinese?" Natsu offers.

"We can't afford that." I look at Natsu with a stern glare, which quickly melts away as my stomach growls, "You know what, sure we can. I'll just swallow my pride and ask my dad to start wiring me money again." I begin to play with my right earring nervously, "Let's order as much Chinese food as we can eat." I hand Natsu the menu we keep on the fridge door with an oversized magnet we got on our vacation to Hawaii in high school.

"You call the takeout place, I'll call my dad." I state hopefully as i grab my own phone from my pocket, watching as Natsu searched the apartment for his own.

As I stare at my contact for "Jude Heartfilia" i sigh exasperatedly, i hate fighting with my dad, but ever since my mother died, it's like we can't even have a conversation without fighting about something. It's been almost 12 years, you'd think we would be past this by now.

I press the "call" button, apprehensively holding the phone to my ear.

He never has a problem sending me cash, it was one of the conditions of me going to college, since i wanted to be a writer anyway, and even though he'd rather I take over his company, i think he's just grateful I'm even going to college.

"Jude Heartfilia's cell, Virgo speaking." A feminine, professional voice comes from the other end of the line.

"It's Lucy. May I speak with my father?" I switch to my debutante speech pattern, which i suppose is the way I technically 'normally' talk, since it is the way i was taught to speak.

"Of course you may." Virgo's voice maintains the same tone but somehow warms up just a bit. She's one of my favorite employees of my father's. I'm not actually sure exactly what her job is but she holds one of the higher positions of power, and she's not much older than me, she couldn't be more than 25.

"Thank you." I politely respond as I hear silence until my father's booming voice sounds through the phone.

"Yes, Lucy?" He sounds tired.

"Hey, dad. I'm sorry, you were right, between studying, writing, classes, and my social life there's no time for me to support myself with a job. I'm not going to be able to make rent at this rate. Can you please unfreeze the account?" Yeah, I know it was a stupid point to make, of course no college student as busy as i am and as good at procrastinating as me could support themselves financially, but the fight wasn't really about that, it never is.

Sometimes, i just fight my dad, even though I know it makes him tired, and it makes it harder for me to sleep.

"Lucy..." I hear my father sigh, "Okay. But please, focus on your studies, I don't want you to fail or drop out of school, okay?"

He's tired of fighting, i can hear it in his voice, and after all these years, i am too.

"Yeah, dad." I sigh as I turn to stare at Natsu, who has just found his phone and is dialing the number for the Chinese place as he inspects the takeout menu.

Just before my dad hangs up, because I know he will, i spit out the words i always say after we makeup, because i mean them, and I want him to know that.

"I love you dad, bye!" And then he's gone. I know he heard it, like he always hears when I say it, and I know he loves me in his own way. I think he's trying to forgive me for a crime i didn't commit. Just like I'm trying to do for him.

"-and orange chicken, and some fried pork dumplings, and a side of white rice, and-" Natsu stops and looks at me, shrugging, to ask me what i want.

"Broccoli and veggies in oyster sauce!" I whisper yell to him, he gives me a thumbs up before finishing the order and confirming it.

I sigh as i walk slowly to the couch and sink into it. Soon after i begin to relax, Natsu dives onto the couch, putting his head in my lap and hanging his feet over the edge of the far arm rest.

"Your old man say 'okay'?" Natsu looks up at me, from this angle his dark green eyes seem huge.

"Yeah, he's unfreezing my account." I begin to play with Natsu's pink hair, "I hate being a trust fund baby, I can't even touch what's technically mine until I'm 25, so i have to ask my dad for money. I feel so... Dependent."

"I know, i know. But at least you'll get it eventually." Natsu smiles up at me.

"Yeah, yeah." I grumble as i lean back further into the couch.

"Mrreowww!" Happy meows as he jumps onto the armrest closer to me, climbing up my arm, and draping himself around my shoulders.

"Yeah, buddy. You hungry?" I babytalk Happy.

"Meow." Happy begins to purr, though he doesn't move from his spot on my shoulders.

I look back down at Natsu, who's beginning to doze off.

"Cana's throwing a party later, want to go?" I start loosely braiding Natsu's fringe.

"Mmm... Maybe.. Is the ice princess going?" Natsu rubs his eyes slowly, even though he'd only been lying down for all of two minutes.

"I don't know, Cana invited me, like, ten minutes ago, I didn't think to ask about Gray because I didn't really care." I shrug, causing Happy to bat his tail under my nose in retaliation.

I extract my hands from Natsu's hair to scratch Happy's chin with one hand and check my phone with the other.

"Okay, I'm going to pick some clothes for the party, then take a bath. Stay awake and call me when the food gets here." I warn so Natsu can get up off of me, Happy hops off my shoulders as I move to get up as well.

"Happy, wanna come with me to my room?" I ask the cat as he weaves around my feet. But I receive an answer when he trots back to Natsu, who's still on the couch, turning on the TV.

"Good Happy." I hear Natsu whisper to the cat now sitting next to him on the couch.

I chuckle as i make my way back to my room. Throwing open my closet door, i step inside sighing deeply as i ponder what I should wear. I could do the whole badass chic thing, i run a hand down a studded black leather belt. Or I could do the whole grunge thing that's really in right now, i pinch the sleeve of my red and blue plaid flannel button down. Or i could just roll up in sweats, i stare at my favorite gray hoodie. Or... I could just dress like me. But then the question stands, high school me? Or college me?

I look at the mini skirts i loved not that long ago, folded on a shelf, then at the worn skinny jeans i keep on a separate shelf. I love my skinnies, they're comfortable but i can adjust the vibe my outfits give off depending on what top i wear and how I accessorize. I pull my favorite skirt and my favorite pair of jeans out and throw them out of the closet, hoping they land on my bed.

As i sort through some of my tops I come across an assortment of crop tops, tanks, oversized tees, huge sweaters, and random shirts that almost definitely belong to exes who forgot to pick them up.

I throw an armful of the cutest tops I own onto my bed, staring at my favorite light blue jeans.

It's still mid autumn and the day looks warm enough that I'd barely need a jacket tonight. I guess I'll be wearing something long sleeved.

I pick up an ivory knit sweater, rubbing it on my face to ensure it's just as soft as I remember, which it is.

Stripping off my pajamas quickly, i throw on a sports bra and tug the sweater on over it. The sweater is shorter than I remember, reaching my hips, though i had thought it would come down halfway down my thighs. I shrug as I decide to wear my old favorite black, pleated miniskirt.

Just as i zip up the skirt and adjust the sweater, quickly deciding this is the perfect outfit for tonight, Natsu yells "FOOD!" Which I suppose is my cue to get the door while he scrambles to find his wallet in his pigsty of a room.

Sashaying down the hall, enjoying the feeling of the skirt swaying with my hips, I take no time to throw open the door and smile in a friendly fashion before explaining that we'll have the money in a moment.

"Found it!" Natsu hollers, causing the delivery boy to flinch, as if just realizing that he and I are not alone.

Natsu sprints to meet the delivery boy and me at the front door, with Happy in loud mewling pursuit.

"Okay, you said $84.95? Keep the change! Thanks!" Natsu shoves four twenties and a ten into the delivery guy's hand as he grabs the plastic bag holding several smaller brown paper bags, and slams the door shut before running back to the living room couch and pressing play on the remote.

I scramble after Natsu, and subsequently Happy, just to arrive at the living room in time to watch Natsu rip into the first paper bag he could get his hands on. I quickly rummaged through the bag to find my order, which I soon found. Grabbing one of many orders of extra rice, i return to my room, setting down the food.

I go to the bathroom and hastily scrub the tub, before rinsing it out and running myself a hot bath.

After a eating my Chinese food in a hot bath and soaking for a bit longer, I exit to take a nap, not even checking the time before I doze off, using one of Gray's t-shirts and my underwear as impromptu pajamas, his clothes always somehow end up in my room after he leaves them at our place.

Natsu probably throws them in here, since he wouldn't want Gray's things in his space. Natsu constantly complains that Gray wears too much cologne and that all his stuff reeks, but that's probably an excuse for Natsu to pick on Gray.

As i ponder little, trivial things, my thoughts begin to fade into white noise, and I find myself asleep.

"Luce! When do you wanna go to Cana's?" Natsu's loud voice grabs hold of my consciousness and drags me out of sleep.

"Wahh?" I sit up so quickly, it's a miracle i don't get whiplash.

"Cana's party? What time?" I see two dark eyes inches from my face.

"Huh?" I tilt my head, still not really awake enough to understand what my best friend is talking about.

"Ahem.." I hear someone clear their throat.

I look over at the doorway sleepily.

"Oh, hey, Lisanna. What's up?" I mumble, waving halfheartedly.

"Not much, Natsu and I just finished watching a movie on netflix. But then he mentioned a party later, would it be okay if I tagged along?" Lisanna asks with a cuteness only she can really pull off.

"After you fell asleep, I invited Lisanna over to hang out!" Natsu informs me. I wish he wouldn't keep me so up to date about he and his girlfriend's affairs. At least this time he didn't overshare like he always does. I remember when he told me after he popped his cherry with one if the girls from our high school, Sherry.

"Oh, kay." I rub the sleep from my eyes, then I realize Natsu hasn't moved since i woke up so i planted both of my hands on his shoulders and gave him a strong enough shove to make him topple off the end of my bed.

Under any other circumstances, I'm sure Lisanna would have rushed to Natsu's side and support him as he bombards me as to why i would do such a thing. However, i know she isn't this time because she's grateful I respect their relationship enough to create boundaries somewhere, at least in her presence, since I know it makes her at least a little uncomfortable how close Natsu and I are, even though we've always been like this. After they started dating, I even made Natsu stop sneaking into my bed at night to put Lisanna's mind at ease. I actually really Like Lisanna, she's smart and cute, and way sweeter than most of Natsu's exes.

"What? Why'd you do that?" Natsu whines from my bedroom floor.

Ignoring him i turn to Lisanna, "The party starts at 10-ish."

"Oh," Lisanna brings a hand to her cheek primly, "but it's already 9:30!"

"Yeah, that's fine." i wave a hand in standard don't-worry-about-it fashion, "You know, fashionably late and all that."

I get out of bed, stumbling momentarily as i try to remember how to walk, before shooing Natsu and Lisanna from my room/doorway.

"Out! Out!" I push natsu out and close the door, "I need to get dressed. I'll be ready in 15 minutes or so." I yell through the door.

After 20 minutes i walk out of my room in my chosen outfit with black knee socks and black platform ankle boots. My hair is in a sleek ponytail, and my bangs are pinned out of my face. I've got my phone, keys, and $20 in cash in a secret zip up pocket hidden beneath one of the pleats of my skirt.

"Ready!" I holler as I strut into the living room and strike a pose.

Natsu and Lisanna, clearly not amused and bored out of their minds, stare at me and get up, heading for the front door.

"Where's the applause?" I tease, not that I meant to take so long, but seeing Natsu this calm, albeit a bit upset, is so entertaining.

"Ugh." Natsu groans, as Lisanna keeps politely silent as we wait for the elevator.

Once we're in the car I turn on the radio.

We're in my sedan, and I'm driving, so I assume Lisanna's returning from the party with Natsu and I, meaning she's probably spending the night, which means there's a 50-50 chance their early-morning, after-party sex will keep me up later. Damn it.

"To Cana's house!" I excitedly squeal, trying to pump up my passengers, who were sitting in the back seat, holding hands as Lisanna stares out the window and Natsu checks his phone.

"Woohoo..." Lisanna drones.

"Yeah." Natsu nods as he keeps his eyes glued on his phone.

I'm just glad it's a short ride (and a boring one, no thanks to my companions) to Cana's, it's only 10 minutes or so.

I pop a CD into the player and play it, smiling as a great song starts up, pulling out of my parking spot and making my way out of the parking lot.

I'm still singing as we pull up to Cana's house, all the parking spots near her house were taken, so i had to park half a block away.

 _"They call me cry baby, cry baby,_

 _But I don't fucking care!_

 _Cry baby, crybaby!_

 _I laugh through my tears!_

 _Cry Baby, cry baby!-"_

Natsu leans into the front of the car and turns the music off.

"Hey!" I whine.

"Let's go now! We're already here!" Natsu says as if I didn't already know we were at the destination that **I** drove us to.

"Whatever.." I playfully roll my eyes.

Natsu always acts just a little more mature around Lisanna, and I'm used to it. Usually Natsu sings along with me to Melanie Martinez, but that's okay. He's like a little kid, trying to act cool for his girlfriend.

Most of our friends think I don't like Lisanna, which is a valid concern since at first i hadn't because of the liked the gap she'd formed between Natsu and me, but as long as he's happy, I'm happy.

After exiting and locking the car, I can hear pounding music pulsating from Cana's house from down the block.

Seeing Natsu reach for Lisanna's hand, I decide I won't be the third wheel, so i skip ahead, making it to Cana's house remarkably faster than the couple following me.

"Hey, Blondie." I hear a familiar voice call as I make my way to the front porch of Cana's house.

"Laxus, you are blond too..." I turn to stare at Laxus, stopping just short of opening the front door.

"And?" He quirks an eyebrow as he lounges in a swinging bench that's held up by a chain from the ceiling.

"Nevermind, dipshit." I sigh as I open the door and enter the party.

The music is so loud, it's almost disorienting, entering the house feels like diving into a pool of sound.

"Lu~lu~lu~lu~" Levy sings "How is my favorite blonde?" I giggle at my friend's obvious intoxication. She is such a lightweight, but it's hilarious.

"What's so funny? Liii~luu~lu?" Hysterical giggles befall Levy as if she has a joke in her head that she's dying to tell me.

"You are, Levs. You should drink some water, you don't want to be dehydrated and drunk." I warn with what I imagine is a warm smile on my face.

"Sweet, sweet Lu~" Levy nods as she touches her own face and begins stroking her own cheek as she quietly whispers "I'm so soft... Feel my face..."

"Okay, no thanks. I'm gonna go find myself a drink. Be careful Levy." I pat her shoulder as I walk past her to get to the kitchen.


	2. Chapter 2

As i walk through small crowds people I mostly recognize.

I quickly and predictably spot Cana in the kitchen casually chugging beer like she breathes it.

"Hey, girl, you said you'd be here earlier." Cana grins at me.

"Yeah, well," I shrug.

"So, what's up? Any eye candy? Arm candy? Sugar daddy? Baby daddy?" Cana pries.

"None of the above." I grin, "Not enough time, not enough money."

"Oooh~ Baby girl ain't gettin' any!" Cana teases.

"Ohhh~" I reply as i mockingly imitate her drunken babble, "Maybe because baby girl ain't tryin'!"

"Oh~ Lu-Bitch~ Better start trying, you're getting to be pretty old. Soon you'll get to be my age." Cana pats my head sloppily.

At the ripe old age of 22, Cana considers herself a seasoned gal. "Cana," I place my hand on her face and push her out of my personal bubble, her hand falling from my head to flail in the air as she tries to stay on her kitchen barstool. "Shut up!" I giggle as she finds balance again and grins before taking another gulp of beer.

"You know I'm right! I'm always right!" Cana gets up and goes to the fridge, throwing it open before grabbing three beers in one hand and closing the fridge with the other. She hands me a chilled glass beer bottle.

"Thanks, Cana." I nod at her as she reclaims her seat on the barstool.

"I'm going to take a look around and see who else is here." I wave at Cana as I turn to walk away with my beer, before turning back quickly, opening my beer with the granite countertop edge before continuing to leave.

As I peruse Cana's house I take note of several large boxes around the edges and in corners of rooms on the first floor. Cana's house is fairly large for one person, actually it's huge, and way too big for one college student.

I see that this party, in particular, is being attended by all the repeat offenders, or regulars, if you will. There's Mira, Erza, Gray, Bickslow, Droy, Laxus, and of course, where there's Laxus, you'll find Freed. Other attendees include Evergreen, Juvia, Cana's drunkard father, Gildarts, Jet, Gajeel, Laki, Reedus, Levy, Wendy, and a myriad of other familiar faces.

The music is blaring and everyone who's engaged in conversation is yelling at the top of their lungs.

I don't know the song playing, but I find that I like it a lot.

 _-I need a new fun fair 'cause your scaring me and I don't like where we're going_

 _And now you're gonna miss me_

 _I know you're gonna miss me_

 _I guarantee you'll miss me 'cause you changed the way you kiss me-_

As I'm walking around the floor, inspecting the festivities, I bob a bit to the beat of the music.

Yes, I like this song very much, I'll have to ask Cana what the name is later and write it down in my phone's notes so I don't forget

A cold, slightly clammy hand gently finds a place on my shoulder, partially on my sweater and partially touching the skin of my neck.

"Lucy," Gray's calm voice almost contradicts the awkward way he clutches my shoulder.

"Hey," I turn to my old friend with a smile, "Gray, what's up? When'd you get here?"

Gray's hand drops from it's perch near my neck, "Oh, not much new with me, you know how it is. I got here just after 9."

"You got here just early enough to help Cana set up, huh?" I chuckle.

Gray visibly bites back a grimace before he coughs and says "Yep, this is the last time I actually show up on time."

"Oh, first and last?" I tease.

"You know it," Gray pokes my collarbone near my armpit in an almost condescending manner, "If I'm always late it brings down others' expectations. Less expectations, less responsibilities."

I laugh at Gray's terrible logic, and the fact that it's actually making some sort of sense.

"HEY," I turn my head to see Natsu speed walking from Lisanna's side towards Gray and I, "YOU SQUINTY-EYED BASTARD, I'LL TEACH YOU TO TOUCH LUCE LIKE THAT!"

I step back, already knowing what's about to happen, just as Natsu is finally within reach of Gray. Natsu is so protective of his friends, especially me, probably because of all the predicaments we all always get ourselves into.

Natsu pounces on Gray, who falls, initiating what will undoubtedly be a nightlong wrestling match, with intermissions for water and beer, and for Natsu, maybe sex. Lisanna might be able to lead him into one of the guest rooms upstairs, that is, if she can get him away from Gray long enough to amp up his sex drive. I guess Gray could technically get laid at some point tonight too, if he ever accepts Juvia as his lifelong companion and overlord, but that's totally not happening. Who knows how Gray really feels about that girl, but he refuses to get involved with her at any level past acquaintances.

I sigh and leave the boys to their antics, I decide to make my way to the couch in one of the rooms towards the back of the house.

I find Alzack and Bisca sleeping on the couch I wanted, tangled in each others limbs. The room is illuminated only by the light from other rooms and the music is muffled by the thick walls of the old house. "Well shit." I quietly grumble as I make my way back to where there are more people and brighter lighting.

"Hey baby, what's goin' on?" A sly voice drawls from behind me to the right.

I sigh and look over my right shoulder to come face to face with Bickslow.

"Just hanging out. Here take this!" I shove my half empty bottle into Bickslow's hands and grin, "Thanks. I hate this brand, it's shit."

"I can think of something that tastes way better." Bickslow shoots me a wolfish grin with his signature tongue wag.

"You can think all you like, that doesn't mean you can really taste it." I tease as I smirk at Bickslow over my shoulder.

"Well, good thing you have the antidote to this poison." Bickslow's grin stretches even wider.

"Ha!" I huff as I start turning my head forward.

Bickslow leans in quickly kissing my cheek quickly before chuckling impishly and disappearing into another room. What a nympho. I walk back to the living room off the foyer, where the stereo is set up and blasting

 _Yeah, Lorry was a witch,_

 _Yeah, a sneaky little bitch_

 _So fuck that little mouse_

 _'Cause I'm an albatraoz_

I see a good amount of people dancing. The small mob is gyrating and throwing their heads wildly to the music.

I inspect the crowd to see if anyone i could dance with is in there. I see Jet, Droy, and Levy dancing with the two boys sandwiching my tiny blue-haired friend. Laki and Kinana are dancing with eachother, they're laughing as they twist and grind to the music, they seem to be enjoying themselves. Max is dancing with Chico, who seems to be having a good enough time, but constantly sweeps the room with her eyes as if she's looking for someone.

Before I can continue to inspect the dancers, a warm, soft hand grabs hold of one of mine.

I look over to find Erza bobbing to the music as she nods at me, asking me to dance.

Before I can reply, I'm dragged into the sweaty, pulsating, dancing mob.

Once we're far enough into the mob that I can no longer see the walls, Erza turns to me and drops my hand. She starts dancing, twisting and turning to the music as she tosses her hair. For once her long crimson locks aren't in a ponytail, it looks gorgeous, but her hair is so long it's whipping my face every now and then as she dances.

Oh well, I'll live. I sigh as I close my eyes and get into the music too.

Before I know it, 30 minutes have passed and Erza and I are just as sweaty and the rest of the people dancing.

The song changes and I hear one of my favorites from back in the day.

 _I know you want me_

 _I made it obvious that I want you too_

 _So put it on me_

 _Let's remove the space between me and you_

"I love this song!" Erza leans towards

me to hear as I yell.

"Me too!" She smiles as she picks up dancing right where she left off.

 _Now rock your body_

 _Damn I like the way that you move_

 _So give it to me_

 _'Cause I already know what you wanna do_

"Hey! BunnyGirl!" I hear a voice growl over the music.

"Hey, Gajeel!" I make a full 180 to find Gajeel and Juvia standing amidst all the writhing dancers, "Dance with me!" I grab Gajeel's hands and shake them until Gajeel is awkwardly bouncing to a beat that definitely isn't playing, "You too, Juvia!" I holler as I drop Gajeel's hands to grasp Juvia's.

 _Here's the situation been to every nation_

"Oh, no thank you!" Juvia primly smiles, seemingly shy and proper despite being enclosed on all sides by other people dancing.

"No, really, you should dance or step out of the dancing area, the crowd's about to get up close and personal!" I yell a warning into Juvia's ear.

 _Nobody's ever made me feel the way that you do_

"Okay, well, I'll go get a drink or something." Juvia turns and all but runs from the center of the dance floor, practically climbing over the other dancers.

 _You know my motivation given my reputation_

"Gajeel?" I offer him my hand again, which he takes. Taking that as a sign he's okay with dancing with me, I slide my hands from his and hook my thumbs into the belt hooks on either side of his hips, pulling him to me so that our stomachs are touching as our bodies rock to the music.

 _Please excuse me I don't mean to be rude_

In response, Gajeel slides his hands dangerously low down my back.

I grin and quickly turn around to let Gajeel's hands meet just under my belly button.

 _But tonight I'm fuckin' you_

 _Oh, you know_

For a moment I can't hear the music, it's almost as it it's too loud to hear. This must be sensory overload, I can't feel anything, I can't tell how I'm still moving or if I'm still moving.

As quickly as the feeling came, it dissipated, and I was still dancing in Cana's house with Gajeel Redfox.

 _That tonight I'm fuckin' you_

 _Oh, you know_

As we grind on each other the other people dancing in the crowd are just as touchy-feely as we are, there are barely any gaps between anyone. People are packed like sweaty sardines in a sweaty tin.

 _You're so damn pretty_

 _If I had a type, then baby it would be you_

The friction between my body and Gajeel's is making one predicament very **hard** to ignore. Too bad I don't sleep with people I run in the same circles with, dancing is one thing, but fucking is a commitment of sorts. Even if it is just a one night deal, or a friends with benefits situation, one way or another, some sort of commitment is being made. And of course where commitment is involved, eventually it comes to an end and then there're emotional repercussions.

 _I know you're ready_

 _If I never lied then baby you'd be the truth_

I turn to face Gajeel once again, easing from blindly grinding to sensually rubbing up on him. I feel his hands grab my ass as he lifts me off the ground, up to his level. I settle in my new place by wrapping my legs around Gajeel's trim waist and draping my left arm over his shoulder as i use my right hand to grasp his shoulder.

 _Here's the situation_

 _Been to every nation_

 _Nobody's ever made me feel the way that you do_

I'm in no danger of falling because of Gajeel's hands still firmly planted on my ass as we're writhing against one another.

After dancing for a few more songs, Gajeel yells over the music "Wanna get a drink, Bunny? Cuz I'm getting one whether or not you come with me."

"Yeah!" I yell back at him, "I need one too."

Gajeel begins clearing a path out of the ever changing maze of bodies dancing.

I tap Erza's arm before following Gajeel, waving to let her know she's on her own.

After a few drinks of some sort of mix of whiskey, vodka, and orange juice I'm pretty tipsy, Gajeel seems to be acting normally, i would even say he looked sober if not for the blush dusting his face and ears.

I look into my cup. This drink is a weird ass mix, but after a few sips it's not so bad. The murky brownish appearance of the drink is what's truly off putting about it. Oh well, if it's in a red plastic party cup, I'll drink pretty much anything.

I look past my cup to lock eyes with Gajeel. He's kind of the quiet, stoic, bad-boy type, so the silence between us right now isn't bothering me. If we had something to talk about that was worth talking about we would. But there's no harm in kicking up some small talk. "So what brings you to another one of Cana's parties? You must know these things are bad for your health." I flirt. As long as it doesn't lead to anything, flirting is fine. I try to convince myself not to overthink my actions.

"Nothing better to do. I sure as hell wasn't gonna do my homework." Gajeel scoffs.

Gajeel Redfox's father was a mechanic, so Gajeel got a bit of an early education that made him sort of a pro with that kind of thing. Soon enough he'll wrap up his degree in engineering, and maybe move on to bigger and better things.

"I'm sure the great Gajeel Redfox alreadyy knows all the answers, you could teach the class if you really wanted to." I tilt my head as I swirl my cup and watch the liquid spin.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Gajeel's voice doesn't sound angry or aggressive so I peek up at his face. He seems curious rather than upset, which I choose to interpret positively.

"Well, I heard your dad's a mechanic, so I assume you had an early start." I keep our eyes locked and my voice steady so that nothing I do or say could give away how panicked being under Gajeel's intense gaze makes me feel.

"Oh, yeah, my old man's practically a metalworking genius. He taught me everything I needed to know to be professional engineer before I even graduated high school." Gajeel pridefully reminisced.

"He sounds really great." I smile politely. Hearing more about Gajeel is strange, but nice. We've known eachother for years but know nothing about one another.

"Ahh, he's an asshole." Gajeel's lips pull into a quick smirk, "But yeah, he's pretty cool."

I stare at Gajeel, who would've thought such a tough looking guy with an I-don't-give-a-single-shit attitude would have such a good relationship with his father. "Pretty cool" has got to be the highest praise to come out of Gajeel's mouth, about anyone. Once in an English class we had together, which i know for a fact he only took to get the credits to graduate, were talking about his cat, Pantherlily. And while he was obviously very fond of his feline companion, his only compliment for the cat(who he showed me several photos of on his phone) was "he's alright." So yeah, one could say Gajeel has a way with words. Not to say he doesn't speak, because he can go on and on when he wants, but generally I'd say he's a pretty guarded person.

"Interesting." I say before taking another sip of my drink.

Gajeel inspects me as he takes a gulp of his own (terrible) cocktail.

"Oi, BunnyGirl." Gajeel commands my attention even though he knows I haven't taken my eyes off his this whole conversation. "I'm gonna get going, early start tomorrow. You wanna hang out sometime?"

"Oh," I'm mildly surprised, Gajeel is very selective of who he hangs around, so after all these years of knowing me, what spurred this on? "Yeah, sure, gimme a call, or text, preferably." I engagingly chime over the music blasting from the other room.

As I watch Gajeel put down his drink and stand up, there is a certain understanding in his eyes, he knows he doesn't have my number and he knows he won't ask me for it. I'm sure he'll ask Levy or someone else for it. I won't worry about it, if it's meant to happen, it will work out.

I'm sure Gajeel is flirting, trying to get with me, whether he's trying for commitment or not. I've got time to kill, generally, so I don't mind hanging out if it's just harmless flirting. Maybe if I'm lucky we could even have a few intellectual conversations.

I look up from my cup to find that Gajeel left while I was lost in thought. Oh well.

I find myself lingering in the kitchen for a while longer, by the time I check my phone it's 12AM.

My shoulders feel heavy and my head is throbbing terribly, it's time to call it a night.

All I have to do is find Lisanna and Natsu, get them into my car, and drive home. Wait, I'm drunk... Maybe Lisanna is sober, if I remember correctly, she only drinks on special occasions, or so she says.

I stumble from room to room, but find no sign of my companions. They must be on the second floor, or the basement, or outside, but most likely the second floor.

I trip up the stairs and glide down the hall as quietly as possible through a symphony of indulgent mewls and loud grunts.

How many places can people have quality sex in in an empty house? This is ridiculous.

After I wander up and down the halls a bit I finally hear Lisanna choking out Natsu's name.

I'm not going to bother to let them finish because I know for a fact their going to screw each other at the apartment anyway.

"Hey!" I pound on the door, "Lisanna, are you sober?"

The sounds in the room stop for a split second, then I hear rustling, and I see a sloppily dressed Lisanna crack open the door.

"Yes," She blushes a bit, I can hear Natsu still putting on his clothes somewhere behind the door, "Why?"

"I can't drive, I got distracted... Then I got drunk." I tilt my head apologetically.

"Okay, one second." Lisanna sighs and she shuts the door.


	3. Chapter 3

The drive home was uneventful, Natsu and I sat in the back giggling drunkenly and singing songs that popped up in our heads. Lisanna, our designated driver, drove on stoically, almost completely ignoring the foolishness going on around her.

"Okay, night guys!" I halfheartedly say as I follow Lisanna and Natsu into our apartment, watching as Natsu fondly half-carried, half-dragged his girlfriend to his room. "Alright, keep it in the room. I don't want to hear a peep." I warn, even though I know I'll probably be kept up by their moans anyway.

I head to the kitchen to get a snack before I shower and crash for the night.

It's so warm and soft, I must be in bed. I roll over to stretch out my limbs, only to yelp as I fall to the hardwood floor. I stare at the ceiling, this day is already turning out to be shit.

My feet are tangled in the blanket, so my legs are practically strapped to the couch.

After I free my legs, I crawl pitifully down the hall to my room.

"Morning, Lu." Levy hums from my bed, a cigarette loosely balanced between her left index and middle fingers.

The window is open, so the room isn't full of smoke, which I appreciate.

"Hey, Levy." I sigh as I close my bedroom door and crawl over to lie next to Levy on my bed.

"When did you get here?" I lean over and snag her cigarette and drop it into an old glass of water on my bedside table.

"What time is it now?" Levy asks as she checks her phone, "It's 11:34, so like an hour."

"Oh." I sigh and stare at the pile of clothes I left on the foot if my bed the day before.

As I get up to put those clothes back in the closet, Levy chirps "So... You and Gajeel, hmm?"

"It's nothing." I brush off as i fold up the jeans on my bed and go to put them away.

"It didn't look like nothing yesterday." Levy mischievously grins.

"Levy, how did you even get in? I'm pretty sure I locked the door last night." I sigh as I begin folding up shirts to put away.

"You're wrong, no one locked it." Levy practically sings, "And answer my question!"

I groan, "Levy, flirting is nothing, it's not like it's going anywhere."

"Not with Gajeel! If he takes interest in someone like this, and you didn't sleep together right away, he's gotta be interested in you for real!" Levy excitedly squeals, "I should know, I'm one of his best friends!"

"Levy, please. You know me, I couldn't date someone." I refuse to make eye contact.

"But why? Gajeel's sweet when he wants to be, he's smart, he's a senior. I know you like mature men, Gajeel's the most mature person I know! Hands down!" Levy argued.

"Levy..." I stare at her pleadingly. I no longer feel like this is a conversation between friends, it's a lecture from a salesman to a potential customer.

"Fine." She huffs and rolls off my bed. "Where's Happy?"

"Who knows." I look out the window, the clouds look awfully heavy today.

"I'm gonna go look for him, my lil tater tot!" Levy giggles as she slides out the door.

"Baby~" Levy cooes at the cat she carted in a few minutes after she left.

I continue staring out the window, the sky is clear and the sky is blue, but there're winds and the air is heavy with humidity.

"Rain, rain, go away, come again some other day..." I sing quietly.

"Lu, what do you mean? It isn't even cloudy."

I turn and smile just a twitch before saying, "Not yet, but later."

Levy stares at me curiously before shaking her head dismissively and turning her attention back to the cat who was happily trapped in her arms.

The next day was not so peaceful for me. I hate mondays. I woke up late and had to jog to my first class, despite cutting my time by running to my class, I was still 20 minutes late.

I dropped my phone, cracking the screen on my way to lunch later in the day.

My afternoon class was cancelled, so that was the only good part of the day.

As I walk back to my apartment, my phone chimes from my coat pocket.

 _Unknown number: Hey, you free?_

Sent: _Who is this?_

 _Unknown number: Gajeel_

Sent: _Oh, hey. Yeah, I'm free._

 _Unknown number: Wanna grab coffee at that new place?_

I mull the idea over in my head. Is this a date?

Sent: _Yeah, 5 minutes?_

 _Unknown: K_

The meeting point is actually on my way home, so I don't mind quickly meeting Gajeel. Though I hope he doesn't think this is a date, if he thinks it's a date, then it becomes a date. And if there's one thing I don't do, it's date. Not anymore. There's no time for relationships and no energy for feelings like love.

As if I had been in a daze until now, I find myself right in front of the coffee shop. I pull open the door and slip in, looking around I spot Gajeel, he's sitting in the far corner on a recliner staring out the window with clouded eyes. The shop is quiet and almost empty. I order my coffee black and add sugar after receiving it. Feeling eyes on my back I glance over my shoulder to find Gajeel staring me down. I nod and garbbing my drink, make my way toward him.

"Hey, I hope you didn't wait too long." I politely offer as I take a seat on the recliner across from his.

"Nope." Gajeel pops his "P", as if he's bored.

"So, what'd you want to talk about." I try to spark a conversation to see what this is all about.

"I just wanted to see you." He says as he brings his coffee cup to his mouth. I'm not sure what to say, or how to feel about this. But I have to admit, it's a surprisingly cute confession from the campus-infamous bad boy.

Gajeel is well known for being better informed than his engineering professors, thoroughly pierced and moderately tattooed, hot as fuck, and being mysterious as shit. He is not, however, known for his endearing confessions or cute blushing.

"Oh?" I reply, keeping it short and ending it questionably as to cue him to keep talking. His red eyes burn into my own. He isn't taking the bait to talk. What a shame.. "Care to explain?" I try again, more directly.

He leans back into his seat, his cup resting on the chair's arm supported by his left hand.

"I guess you could say I've taken a liking to you, BunnyGirl." He says with a teasing smirk, his blush dimmed to a light dusting of red.

"Good to know." I stare right back at him as if he isn't making my pulse spike.

"You got anywhere to be?" He asks.

"Yeah, I'm headed home." I comfortably lean into my own recliner, mirroring Gajeel's confident posture.

"Want company?" Gajeel grins in a way that makes his eyes darken just barely noticeably.

"Depends." I lean my weight onto my right elbow and use my hand to hold up my head.

"On?" His smile holds.

"Define company." I take a sip of my coffee, crossing my legs is a crisp, professional manner, despite the fact that I'm wearing leggings and an oversized men's sweater.

"Whatever." His shrug is just a soft twitch of his shoulders. "We can watch a movie, eat something, whatever. I have time to kill, and now I have you to kill it with."

If anyone but Gajeel said that, it would've been the most romantic thing I've ever heard, but somehow he makes it sound so casual. If only Gajeel and I didn't have so many mutual friends, what a shame... I totally want to jump his goddamn bones.

"Wanna watch a movie?" I'm thinking Texas Chainsaw Massacre, I'm sure he likes that one and I think it's a well done film.

"Sure thing, BunnyGirl. What're you thinking? Legally Blonde?" He teases.

"You know what, I'm not telling you! You'll have to wait and see." I mock pout.

"Sounds good to me." Gajeel smoothly gets up, grabbing his jacket, shrugging it on, and putting his phone in his back pocket.

"Perfect." I wink as I walk purposefully to the door, knowing he'll be right behind me whether or not i look back.

I wake up slowly, sitting up in my bed. My head throbs just a little, I must've had something to drink last night. Suddenly, my ears tune in to light snoring coming from beside me in my bed.

"Natsu, get-" I start, pulling up the covers from his head. And there he was... None other than Gajeel Redfox. In his black jeans, with his fly down, giving me a peek at a sliver of his boxers. He's missing a shirt, Mavis spare me, he's delectable. And in my bed. "Gah!" I yelp.

"Mmm..." Gajeel turns away from me, still asleep, and curls up, and subsequently hogs the blankets.

"What the fuck..." I whisper. He. We... What?

I'm only wearing a nike sports bra and a pair of sweatpants... What happened?

I ease out of my bed and trudge down the hall, the kitchen clock reads 8:13 AM. So my next class is in a few hours, that's good news, i have time to figure put what the fuck happened last night. Creeping into the living room, I find an almost empty pizza box, two empty wine bottles, and the remote control is covered in grease. So we must have watched a movie, gotten drunk, then what? I didn't have that much to drink so it makes no sense that I can't remember anything. I swear to Mavis, if I slept with Gajeel, I will transfer to Saber University. I'm so bad...

"Morning." Gajeel's raspy voice calls from the kitchen, where I see him scratching his head. At least he has some sort of decency to put on a shirt. Wait, that's my shirt. Well, really, it's Gray's shirt, but that's mine!

"Hey.." I pick up the pizza box and bring it into the kitchen, dropping it at the table. "What happened last night?"

Gajeel laughs, "What? You don't remember?" I sweat a little, this is stressing me the fuck out.

I shake my head.

"We got drunk while we watched Texas Chainsaw Massacre. Then we talked about who-knows-what for fuck-if-i-know how long, and then you invited me to sleep in your bed. Then you changed, well more like tripped into a new outfit, and I knocked the fuck out." Gajeel chuckles.

"Whoa, boy." I breathe a sigh of relief.

"What?" Gajeel teases, "You thought we slept together?"

"Technically we did." I grin, all signs of tension had left my body.

"We can work on that." Gajeel starts pulling his shirt up, as if he's about to strip. Internally I'm cheering him on, but I won't give him the satisfaction.

"Keep dreaming, MetalMan." I poke him just under his collarbone.

"MetalMan?" Gajeel quirks an eyebrow.

"Well, you know," I take a seat at kitchen table, "because you are an engineer and you have peircings. You must be drawn to metal."

Gajeel smiles just a bit as he takes the seat across from me and grabs the last slice of cold pizza from the box. "I guess.. But if I'm MetalMan, you're BunnyGirl."

I watch as Gajeel takes a bite of the veggie delight pizza. "Why BunnyGirl? That makes no sense." I ask.

"You look like a rabbit." He leaves it at that.

"Great. Great." I slap his hand with the intend of sending his pizza flying, apparently Gajeel has an iron grip, so I had no such luck.

"Oh shit, I have a test in 20 minutes. I gotta go!" Gajeel jumps up, stuffing the remainder of the slice into his mouth and bolting into the hallway to my room.

I follow him at a leisurely pace, arriving at my room to see Gajeel pull on his leather jacket, over my tshirt, and grabbing his gray messenger bag.

"Where are my shoes?" He practically flies out the door and into the hall.

I walk to the living room, assuming that's where he went, and having assumed correctly, I got a prime view of Gajeel's ass as he bent over to shove his feet into his motorcycle boots.

"Later, BunnyGirl." He swiftly pecks my cheek and disappears out the front door. I'm so surprised and frazzled that all i can say as I stand alone in the hall is "My shirt..."

By 10, I had located Gajeel's own shirt, which was in my bed, twisted between some of my covers. It smells like expensive cologne, which is nice, so i fold it up and place it on my pillow.

"Morning, Luce." Natsu chirps, I look to my door to see Natsu lying on the floor in the hall outside my door.

"Hey, don't you have class, Natsu?" I double check the time.

"It's fine if I miss one class." Natsu whines.

"Whatever, don't blame me when you fail all your classes Natsu. I told you so." I nag. "I'm leaving now."

I pull one of my cropped tees over my sports bra and pull on some socks before shoving my feet into some adidas athletic sandals.

I have to step over Natsu's still body to leave, before I return to my room and pull on a hoodie and my backpack.

"Later, drop out!" I call to Natsu as I jump over him again and leave the apartment.

As I'm sitting in class, listening to a lecture that I'm so sure the teacher gave us last month, my phone vibrates.

 _Gajeel: Hey, I stole your shirt._

 _Sent: Yeah, I noticed. Plus it's not really mine._

 _Gajeel: I guess I can keep it then?_

 _Sent: Hell no._

 _Gajeel: It's even, you have my shirt._

 _Sent: Well, if I knew you liked Gray's shirt so much I would've just given it to you._

 _Gajeel: Was that supposed to make me change my mind?_

I huff, looking up at the old, musty professor. This blows, I'd pass this class even if I never attended it. I'm leaving.

 _Sent: Are you busy?_

 _Gajeel: Be in front of the dell in 5 minutes._

 _Sent: Fine._

I pack up my things and leave quietly. I speed through the halls and out the door, rushing past several buildings in order to get to the grassy front lawn of Fairy Tail University. Gajeel is pulled up in front on a red motorcycle, a black helmet on his head.

"Whoa, nice ride, MetalMan." I yell once I'm within earshot. Gajeel slides off his motorcycle and opens the back storage compartment,and pulls out a red motorcycle helmet.

As soon as I'm standing next to him, he hands me the spare helmet and hops back onto the motorcycle smoothly.

"So, where to?" Gajeel asks as I mount the bike behind him.

"I thought you had a plan all sorted out, you brought the wheels, I brought the good looks. It's a fair trade." I wrap my arms around him, barely noticing that my body was curling around his pretty much on its own accord.

"I'll let you think what you want. I'll decide where we go." Gajeel gases it and we peel out. We speed by thecampus in a blur, I feel like I'm flying. I close my eyes, the only thing tethering me to reality is the feeling of Gajeel's shirt as I grasp the fabric near his stomach.

"So this is what you had in mind?" I follow Gajeel into a dive bar on the other side of the city.

"Yep." Gajeel leads me down a set of stairs, the walls are plastered with worn, pealing band posters.

At the bottom of the stairs is a faded red door, Gajeel pulls it open and disappears into darkness. Confused, but uncomfortable with being left alone, I run through the doorway without much of a second thought.

I quickly learn that the darkness Gajeel walked into was a particularly silky curtain, well, I'm sure it's more than one curtain, it's a series of curtains. After I tumble through a few feet of fabric, I trip into Gajeel's back. He leads me into the grungiest bar I have ever seen, but the music is great and the staff seem friendly as they look at us newcomers, or I guess I'm actually the only newcomer.

"Gajeel, how have you been, my brother?" A gruff guy leans over the bar counter to grip Gajeel's hand momentarily as they grinned at one another. I feel pretty out of place, everyone looks cool and edgy, which isn't really the vibe I give off, especially in my sweats. I can tell I'm getting some strange looks, some leering and some judging.

"Nice arm candy, where'd you pick this one up?" Some tall, smirking stranger pulls up the barstool on the side of me that Gajeel isn't on. "You sure she isn't a high school student?" He leans forward, asking Gajeel while completely ignoring me.

"'This one' can speak for herself, she's not a high school student, and no one 'picked me up' from anywhere, you wallking-talking cunt." I fumed, feeling like a bristling cat. The nerve of some people.

The man stared at me for a few seconds before laughing and looking at Gajeel to say "I like this one." Then looking at me, reaching out a hand and saying "The name is Sting." He then got up and went off.

"I'm gonna kill him." I murmur as I redirect my attention to Gajeel, keeping in mind that Sting had said 'this one', meaning Gajeel takes people here often, and by that I mean he takes dates here often.

"Here, I'll introduce you to everyone else." Gajeel pats my back once before turning to call forth more people.

I get home late, dropped off by Gajeel, fortunately, we parted ways sober. I get the feeling next time I let my guard down around him I really will jump his bones. He really is something..

As I kick off my shoes, tripping down the hall, I see a lump in my bed. Goddamn Natsu, he can't just do what he's asked for once. But i know it'd take a natural disaster to wake him, so I'll just sleep in his bed tonight. Pulling open his door gave me the sensation one gets when opening an oven to check on something baking. I flinch as I lay my eyes upon his filthy room, clothes piled on his desk, bed, chair. There's clutter on the floor and under the bed, and anywhere there's space. But no matter how messy Natsu's room is, I can probably still sleep here comfortably. I crawl into his bed, peeling back the covers to burrow under. With all the things on top of his comforter, it's amazing nothing falls onto the floor, but I don't mind too much, the extra weight of the blanket is comforting somehow.

As i drift in and out of consciousness, my mind dances with thoughts of Gajeel and the probability that I wasn't the only person he's brought to that bar... But that's not any of my business.. I guess..

I wake up slowly in Natsu's darkened room, it has to be morning. The air is stale in here, and I'm hungry.

The kitchen is empty, so Natsu must still be asleep in my room, unless he went to his classes for once(haha, nah, i know for a fact he didn't). I scrape together a bare bones meal of tortilla chips and hummus, the chips make my mouth feel crazy dry but i keep eating.

THUMP

A sound comes from my room, followed by rushed footfalls. Lisanna stumbles crying from my room glassy-eyed. She practically flew down the hall, shoved her feet forcefully into her sneakers and scrambles out the front door, slamming it behind her. She either didn't see me or didn't want to because Lisanna didn't even look at me.

"Natsu?" I call, "What happened?" I cautiously creep into my room to find Natsu tangled in my blankets and on the floor on the far side of my bed.

"I'm not sure," He looked up at me, obviously confused and baffled. "She woke me up, and I was confused and thought she was you, then she shoved me off the bed and ran out." He seemed like a child, the way he sat completely depressed on my floor.

"I think she wasn't happy that you thought she was me. But she shouldn't have been that upset." I pondered, "I guess she never was comfortable with how close we are." I shrugged apologetically. "Sorry, Natsu. I know it's technically not but this feels like it's my fault."

"I'm gonna go get her." Natsu starts getting up.

I lift an arm, "No, let her cool off."

"Then you go talk to her!" He begs me, "Please? I'll owe you a gazillion favors!"

"Fine, for you." I sigh as I grab a light brown leather jacket and pull it on, though I probably look silly with my crop top and sweatpants. I jog to the front door and run out barefoot, Lisanna couldn't have gone that far. I jog in the direction of Lisanna's house, I've been there a few times when Mira throws parties. After a few minutes of light jogging, I spot Lisanna speed walking down the sidewalk.

"Lisanna!" I call, sprinting to her, my bare feet hitting the cool pavement. She turned and upon seeing me, she seemed to sigh deeply and fold in on herself, no longer upset, just... Discontent, maybe just sad. I catch up to her quickly

"Lucy." She says.

"Yeah? What happened? Why are you upset?" I carefully place my hand on her shoulder, hoping she won't shrug me off. She doesn't.

"Lucy. He thought I was you." She sobs quietly.

"That's no big deal, we do look a little similar. But he loves you, he's in love with you." I try to reason with her.

"No, Lucy, you don't understand." She sucks air into her mouth, "I woke him up with a surprise.. Like you know?" She looks at me miserably.

"Like how much of a surprise?" I quirk an eyebrow.

"Like, a my-lips-wrapped-around-his-dick surprise." Lisanna exasperatedly scowled as she eyed a patch of grass next to the road. "And he mumbled "Lucy?" Not my name, no, he groaned your name." Lisanna's sobbing intensified, she scrunched her eyes shut and her face looked tortured.

"I'm sorry Lisanna.." I'm speechless, I believe Lisanna and what she said, but there has to be more to the story. "There has to be a reason. We've been friends since we were kids, if he actually did like me, at any point, he would've told me. We both know he can't keep a secret for his life. I'm sure if you just talk to him, this will all make sense!" I practically plead.

"No!" Lisanna shakes her head violently, "I can't keep feeling like this, I know he cares about me, but I can't stop feeling like you two are... like you two are.. More." She quietly seethes. "I like you Lucy, I really do, but I can't be with Natsu when he's friends with you! You're too close, you two know each other too well, too well to just be friends in my opinion. But I can't be mad at him, I love him. Hell, I can't even find it in me to be mad at you.." Lisanna snorts as if she's laughing at herself. "Even if you two aren't involved sexually or romantically, I can't keep feeling like the second woman in his life. I deserve better than staying up at night wondering why you're all he talks about." Lisanna stares painfully into my eyes, her skin is blotchy and her eyes are puffy.

"Lisanna," I'm speechless. "Is it okay if I hug you?" I hold my arms up halfheartedly, expecting her to reject me for the sake of her pride. But she must've thrown her pride to the wind because she all but jumped into my arms. Hell, if I thought she was crying before, as soon as her arms were around me, her muffled sobs intensified.

"I know. I know. I know." She says between sobs. "You two aren't involved, but I feel like he wants to be with you, and that's why I need more." I pat her back softly, switching to rubbing when she stops shaking from the intensity of her crying.

"I understand, Lisanna." I whisper, "You deserve to be happy." Her body seems to sag with relief at hearing what she'd probably been wanting to hear for a long time.

"Okay..." She says as she takes a deep breath, "Okay, thank you." She steps back, still crying quietly but she seems to have pulled herself together. "I'm gonna go home now.. I've made enough of a fool of myself."

"I'll walk you home, it's not that much farther anyway." I insist, hoping she lets me walk her, i just don't feel okay with letting a crying person go off alone like that.

"Okay..." She says and begins walking down the sidewalk once more. I fall in step beside her, walking quietly to let her gather herself. The pensive mood was palpable but somehow not uncomfortable.

Finally, we reach her house and I watch her climb the steps and step inside, waving warily at me as she shut the door, mouthing "Thank you."

The walk home is quiet, almost eerily so, as if the world has been paused and I'm the only animated thing, even though I see cars drive by and groups of friends hanging out pass me. Why did Natsu say my name as he woke up from Lisanna going down on him? Was it because he was in my room and woke up confused, not expecting Lisanna to be over? Or maybe he couldn't see too well when he woke up and assumed Lisanna's light hair was my own? Or maybe he's just secretly smitten with me? But that's unlikely, Natsu could never be so cruel or secretive.


	4. Chapter 4

"What did she say?" Natsu hounds me as I come through the front door, feet raw. I don't want to be the bearer of bad news, but I also need to be honest.

"Natsu... I think she's done.." I awkwardly scratch my arm. "She was really hurt by what you said. And she said that even if it wasn't what she first thought, she was too.. Insecure about our friendship and she doesn't want to have to constantly worry about you.. And me..."

"What?! That's crazy! You're my best friend!" He raised an eyebrow incredulously.

"I know, but I guess since I'm a pretty girl and you're a guy who likes girls, she worried about it." I'm secretly just a little scared that this will ruin our friendship, that Lisanna leaving his will be the straw that broke the camel's back. "I mean, I know we're just friends, but if I was Lisanna, I might be a little jealous too." I wring my hands. Natsu stays silent, a confused, tortured look on his face.

"Wait. What did I say?" He said.

"Huh?"

"You said she didn't like what I said, what did I say?" He demanded.

"She said when she woke you up, you said my name, even with your junk in her mouth." I say, feeling a light blush brush my cheeks.

"What? I was tired, but I don't remember saying that!" Natsu vehemently yelled.

"Okay Natsu, it's not my business, I just told you what she said." I hold my hands up defensively. Natsu's blushing profusely now. "Please, step to the side, my feet hurt and i need a bath." I sigh. But he quietly goes to his room with his head down and his eyes on the floor. I really do want to know why he said my name of all names.

The rest of the day was quiet and uneventful, Natsu stayed in his room and I went to a few classes in the afternoon. Upon returning home, i found it was empty, even Happy seemed to be missing. I worried Natsu might've moved out but not much seemed to be missing from his room, just his backpack. Maybe this day was so uncomfortable for him he finally decided to start attending his classes again. I guess that's Not impossible. I call up Gajeel, he picked up on the fifth ring, "Hullo?" He bit into the phone quickly.

"Hey."

"You called, what's up?"

"I'm lonely." I whine.

"And...?" He waited for me to continue.

"Please come over. Natsu isn't here and we... We didn't have a fight, but we aren't on okay terms right now, I think.." I try to explain without saying too much.

"Fine, I'll see if the shrimp will let me get going early." He sounds gentle like if he was here right now he'd pat my back.

"Levy?" I ask.

"Yeah, she's tutoring me in western literature. I'll be over soon." He promised as he hung up. And then I was alone again.

Today has made me feel very... Open, but not the good kind. I feel vulnerable, like a porcupine rolled over on it's back so that its soft, squishy stomach is exposed. I don't know where I stand with Natsu, and I'd just die if our friendship was damaged by this. Natsu is my rock. I'm his knight and he's my dragon, that's how it's always been. He protects me on instinct and hoards up all my attention and I keep an eye on him and try to keep him in check. He's my best friend in the entire world and without him I wouldn't even be Lucy, I'd just be some rich girl with sad eyes.

I don't know why the first person I thought to call was Gajeel, I hope I'm not catching feelings, that might ruin me. I can't handle the possibility of love tearing me apart especially right now.

"I'm here." Gajeel's voice sounds through the apartment, waking me.

"I'm in the living room." I call, stretching as I sit up on the couch.

"You left the door unlocked." Gajeel's gravelly voice moves down the hall. I stand, still stretching.

"Yeah, it's fine." I yawn as I'm finishing up my stretches.

"It's not safe, you never know who could come in." I look up to see Gajeel, leaning in the doorway to the hall, in a dark red t shirt, black jeans, and red vans. He looks hot, like he-could-be-a-stripper-in-his-free-time hot.

"I guess I'll have to be more careful." I breathe, barely audible, as he walks over to me. I don't know if I caught feelings for him, but I'm feeling something I haven't felt in a long time. I want him.

"So, Natsu's out?" He asks.

"Mhm," I can't seem to articulate a response.

"Are you okay?" Gajeel puts a hand on my shoulder. That's it, I can't do it. I need him.

"Gajeel," I shudder, "do you want me?" I kind of want him to say no so we could just be friends and I don't have to worry about feelings or titles or anything. But then again, I really want him to say yes. His eyes catch the light momentarily, giving them the effect of glowing for a split second. He watches me, probably wondering if I'm drunk right now. "I'm not drunk," I take a step towards him and run a hand up his shirt, feeling his hot skin as his muscles tensed. "Now, do you want to have sex with me?" I enunciated. Gajeel's hands quickly grabbed my wrists, detaching me from his chiseled torso.

"Lucy..." He seems conflicted.

"Don't make this more complicated than it has to be, I'm not asking for your hand in marriage or to be your girlfriend. I just want sex, right now. Is that okay with you or are you uncomfortable with that?" I need to have his permission, but I also kind of want his approval, I want him to want me like I want him.

"Lucy, I want you." My heart soars, "But, I-" He stops, shaking his head. "Yeah, I want you." I grin at his response and lead him to the couch, pushing him to take a seat. Before he's even really on the couch, I straddle his lap, taking his lips with my own. I fully intend to blow his goddamn mind.

I roll over in my bed, feeling a little chilly. Gajeel stirs beside me. I don't want to wake him up, but I also kind of want him to leave. I want to be alone right now. It's nearing 8PM, and still no news from Natsu. I'm beginning to actually worry about his well being. This was a mistake, I shouldn't have come onto Gajeel like this and I should've talked with Natsu about what Lisanna said when we were face to face. I shouldn't have left class early yesterday, or started hanging out with Gajeel. I should have never gone to Cana's party. I slip out of bed, almost forgetting my nudity until the cold air assaults my skin. I walk to my closet to grab a t shirt.

The door to my room clicks open and I peek out the closet door to find Natsu staring at Gajeel asleep in my bed. He notices me watching him and he can probably tell that I'm naked, since he can see my bare shoulders as I lean a little out of the closet. What a mess... I hold up a finger and mouth "Wait a minute." I pull on an over sized shirt and some underwear.

Natsu is sitting slouched on the couch in the living room. I don't really know what to say, so I just sit next to him. "Luce." He says monotonously. I reach an arm around him and rub his back the way I did when we were young and he was otherwise inconsolable. "I don't know how to explain what happened to you. But I'll try.." He trails off. "Please." He looks at me pitifully, "Don't say anything until I'm done." I nod and maintain eye contact with him, lately he's been a little shady, but he's still my best friend and I need him to know I care and I'm listening. He takes a deep breath, "Well, first of all, I love Lisanna. Maybe it's puppy love, but I do love her. You and I have been friends for almost all of our lives, so i love you too, just not the way I love Lisanna. So, when she woke me up, I was in your room and didn't think she'd be at our place, so in my barely awake state, I made an assumption before I could really wake up and assess the situation. I thought Lisanna was you, I'm not sure how and I'm not sure I want to. I am not romantically interested in you, Luce, I want that to be clear, because I do love you and you mean the world to me, and I could understand how incriminating this... Incident was." Natsu's use of these complex words is impressive, but unexpected. Regardless, he licked his chapped lips and continues. "I was in your room, and I was comfortable and happy, and I was woken in such an abrupt manner in a place you normally are and Lisanna is not, so I made a mental jump. And now Lisanna's done with me." I see Natsu's mournful face, his dark eyes are cloudy and reminiscent. This boy, this man, was the face of my childhood. His pink locks were those that I braided in kindergarten, and his back is the one i rubbed as he threw up in a club restroom when we were in high school. Natsu is my diary and my history, my brother and my ward. We've watched out for each other this whole time. He means everything to me. I do know how easily misconstrued this relationship can be, since we were children together and became adults together. We're comfortable being naked around each other(although, duh, we try to avoid it, being naked is cold and private) and we are so close that many people can't grasp how our relationship is purely platonic. I guess I understand his little slip up. Poor Natsu, he lost Lisanna. Because of me. Indirectly, but still.

"Natsu, I understand how you could make that mistake. I don't blame you. And I'm sorry about Lisanna." I pull him into a loose hug. "Whatever support you need from me, you'll get it." I swear. Natsu's fingers grip the fabric of the back of my shirt, but he stays silent, not crying, but definitely glassy eyed. "I'm gonna ask Gajeel to leave, so you and I can hang out without walking on eggshells." I start to get up, gently shaking off Natsu.

"No, it's fine." Natsu's fingers grip my wrists softly and pull me back down into a hug. "Just stay with me a bit longer. Plus Gajeel looked pretty worn out, you must've tired him out." Natsu forces a weak chuckle.

"Yeah," I smile meekly, even though he can't see it. "I didn't mean for it to happen, but he popped into my head at a good time when I needed physical contact, so I texted him and pounced."

"Good for you, i guess." Natsu mumbles into my shoulder.

"I'm not sure if he wants anything real from me, I'm not sure if I want anything either." I confess. Natsu says nothing, but puts a hand on the back of my head, smoothing my hair.


	5. Chapter 5

I wake up to the sound of footsteps in the hall. Looking up a bit, Natsu is still asleep. I climb from my resting place between his legs, I must've fallen asleep on his lap. I look towards the hall, guessing the noise was made by Gajeel. I am proven correct when i see Gajeel's head come into view, his hair mussed from sleep. I walk over to him, holding a finger to my lips and pointing to Natsu's sleeping form.

"Bye, Gajeel." I whisper as we walk down the hall to the front door.

"Bye, Bunny Girl." He halfheartedly whispered, stopping once he was in the hallway outside my apartment. "Bunny... What are we?" _**And**_ there it is. The big question. How exactly am I supposed to answer that?

"What do you want to be?" I mindlessly play with the lock on the inside of my apartment door.

"I want to do this again.." Gajeel admits, "But I also want more."

"More?"

"Bunny, you're making this harder than I thought it would be." Gajeel looks at the floor momentarily before looking me back in the eyes, his cheeks flushed. "I'm saying I want to date you. I wanna be with you."

"Oh." I feel an absence of logical thought processes in my mind. "Oh, wow." I'm flabbergasted, I never thought of Gajeel as one for dating. I didn't mean to sleep with him like that, that's maybe not the best way to start off a relationship. But I like Gajeel enough to be with him, although it's always a risk, I might fall in love with him, then I'd be fucked if he left me. "Gajeel." I whine his name.

"Lucy?" He looks concerned about me.

"I... I..." My eyes water up. No no no, not here, not now, not in front of Gajeel. "I'm..."

"Lucy? I'm sorry, shit, I'm sorry." He leans towards me, looking guilty. "I didn't mean to make you cry. If you don't wanna date me, it's no biggie." He holds up his hands as if to say 'look, no weapons, I'm safe'

"No!-" I choke out the word. "No, i just... I want... I feel..." What I really feel is unable to articulate my feelings.

"I'm just gonna go so I don't make this worse." Gajeel scratches the back of his neck, looking down the hall uncomfortably.

"No, wait.." I take a deep breath, "I'm just... I think... I'm scared."

Gajeel looks hurt for a second, before schooling his features to be blank and relatively emotionless, like back in the coffee shop. "Of me?" He whispers. My eyes widen, I don't want him to think I think badly of him, Gajeel is wonderful and has given me no reason to think otherwise.

"No!" I yelp, "No, no, no." I say more quietly. "I'm afraid of... Beginning to like you, seriously like you. Love makes people vulnerable, and..." I feel like I'm making a fool of myself, he just asked what we are to each other, he didn't ask for a lecture on morality and psychology.

"Lucy..." Gajeel starts to speak but halts, I can't bear to look him in the eyes, so I can't see what his expression is, but he quickly says " I'll be back later!" And bolts down the hall. That's it. He's gone, he probably thinks I'm a crazy bat who overthinks everything and has trust issues. He's definitely not coming back... I close the door and actually lock it for once. So that's it... I guess it's over... Not that there was technically ever an 'it', but still. It hurts. Just a bit. Maybe a lot. Just as soon as I open my big fat mouth the first guy I tried to officially date ran for the hills. This sucks..

"Luce?" Natsu's drowsy voice crackles from the living room.

"I'm okay!" I assure him as I stand still in the hall.

"I'm going to bed, it's kind of late." Natsu's voice is scratchy and a little pitchy. I see him enter the hall and trudge into my room. I slip into my room just in time to see Natsu nosedive into the covers that Gajeel had been hogging only a few hours ago.

"Night." I sigh as I slid into the bed too and nestled my head on Natsu's upper arm like we used to do when we looked at stars together or had sleepovers. My shoulder fits perfectly in the nook under his arm, and that arm hooks around my other shoulder so he can fidget with my hair around my neck as we drift off. I am so emotionally exhausted. I could sleep for years.

Someone's pounding on the door. I roll out of bed and look at Natsu, who is somehow still asleep. "One second!" I shriek down the hall, contented when the noise stops. I pad down to the front door and throw open the door carelessly. "What?" I find myself growling at the tall form of Gajeel, looking tired as hell, pale, and sweaty. At the sight of him, and the storm raging in my mind calms at the sight of him on my doorstep. He came back, like he said he would.

"Bunnygirl, I came here to show you how serious I am and become your boyfriend, if that's what you want, cuz it's what i want." He holds out a small box in one hand, fingers outstretched. In wonder I gently seize the small brown box, though the material of the box looks like cardboard, it is thin, far too thin for the box to weigh as much as it does. Fumbling with the top of the box, I manage to pry it open.

"Shit-" I blurt as I ogle his offering. It's a ring. Well, it's like a ring. It's made for four fingers, one ring per finger, though they are melded together, and is designed like a set of brass knuckles, but on the base of the finger rather than as high up as the actual knuckles. There is a intricate pattern all over the ring set, it reminds me of Van Gogh's starry night. It's beautiful. "Gajeel," I look up at his face, it's a little flushed. "I... It's beautiful. But before I'm ready to give you an answer, I want to ask you why you want to date me." I feel bad, and even a little uncomfortable, for asking but I need to know.

Gajeel, however, looks as sure as ever, he nods once and smiles just a little. "Bunny... Lucy," He begins and I feel my palms getting sweaty, "I don't really do the dating thing, well, I mean I guess more like I haven't done the dating thing before. Because nobody made me feel the way you do." He blushes more intensely, it's adorable. "And when I figured this out, I knew I had to get to know more about you. For the first time for me I'm not just here for sex, I want to know what you think about politics and what your favorite foods are, I want to go on vacation to who-cares-where with you. I want to make you happy and I want you to feel the way i feel about you for me... Yeah." He looks down the hall awkwardly as he finishes, not making eye contact.

"Gajeel..." I breathe his name, "That was really good..." My eyes tear up. I'm getting deja vu from yesterday.

"Bunny, don't cry." Gajeel looks as me with a genuine smile, which sets off the waterworks. Before I can process it, there are tears running tracks down my face.

"Gajeel..." I sniffle, "Yeah. I want to date you. I trust you." I feel a snot bubble make its way down my nose, i wipe my nose on the sleeve of my shirt quickly. "I would hug you, but I'm all icky and stuff." I look down at my rumpled clothes and snotty sleeve.

"That's okay." Gajeel says as he holds out his arms. "I am too." I wrap my arms around his neck and stand on my toes to properly hug him, but it was nice and his embrace was warm. After pulling out of the hug, I give him a quick kiss and inspect his face.

"Are you alright? You're a little pale." I put a hand on Gajeel's forehead worriedly.

"I'm fine, I just need some sleep." He shrugs.

"Wait, you didn't sleep? What did you- oh!" I look down guiltily at the box and ring set, still in my hand. "I'm sorry, Gajeel."

"Lucy, I did what I did on my own, it's not your fault. Plus it's not so bad, I just need some rest." Gajeel explained in his calm way.

"I would invite you to sleep here but Natsu's occupying my bed, plus you look like you could use a shower, but you might enjoy one more at your own place." I ramble before catching myself and pausing, "Do you need a ride home?" I offer, worried about him riding home on his motorcycle.

"Nah, I'm good, it's a short drive, I'll be fine." Gajeel smiles minutely.

"Okay..." I worry nonetheless.

"Oh, and one last thing?" Gajeel turns just a little, a clear indication that he's about to get going. I nod mumbling some variation of 'yes?' Before his face is inches from mine "Can I kiss you?" His breath tickles my face, it doesn't smell like anything remarkable.

"Yes." I whisper before closing the gap between us myself.

When Gajeel leaves I feel like i snorted powdered happiness. I'm giddy and ecstatic as I hover in time and space behind my apartment's closed front door. I trust Gajeel. I do, I hope I'm right. But I can worry about that later, now is time to decompress, I'm too wound up.


End file.
